Post Traumatic Stress
by lookimacloud
Summary: The war has ended, and the Ministry has a plan to help dissolve all remaining prejudices. Any witch or wizard not married by May 2nd will face the consequences. Marriage Law HGSB
1. Not a Fairy Tale

**Ministry Nutjob**

It is a widely known fact that since the Ministry of Magic has defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, with the help of Harry Potter, the population drop has drastically changed the economy.

"I sit outside my shop every day waiting for someone who wants to buy an ice. They just don't come," says Florean Fortescue, son of the former Florean Fortescue who was murdered some time back.

Now that the trouble in our world has passed, our Minister asks that you be patient. He has come up with a new law that will not only fix the problems with our economy, but will also fix any remaining bad feeling between purebloods and muggle-borns. This writer has been told not to let you know just how much of a stupid idea she thinks the law is, therefore, we will move on.

Decree 4,618 of the Department of Reduced Expenditure

As per the Head Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, all pure-blooded witches

and wizards ages seventeen and above, are required to marry all muggle-born

witches and wizards also ages seventeen and above.

There have been lists created with the names and ages of all unmarried witches

and wizards. These lists are available for viewing. All unmarried persons on these

lists will have a choice of either choosing a mate, or being put into a singles

community that the Minister has created. This community will provide unmarried

witches and wizards one last chance to comply with the new decree before being

stripped of all magic and sent to live in the muggle world.

This writer, unfortunately unmarried herself, cautions readers about the community but cannot go into details.

Any unmarried witches and wizards must choose a mate by May 1st 1999 and will

be married on May 2nd 1999, as it will be one year after the final battle.

Singles may write to any perspective mate until such time as an agreement can be

made. No prospects can be turned down until the witch or wizard is officially married,

and all witches and wizards may be persuaded to change their minds until such time.

Due to this new way of life, the previous wedding vows have been modified to include

fidelity and married life arrangements.

As this decree is meant to populate the wizarding world as well as take care of any

remaining hard feelings within it, the married pair will also be watched to make sure

they do not break their vows.

If a couple should be caught not living together, or any unusual or suspicious behavior

is brought to the Ministry's attention concerning the matrimony, the marriage will be

investigated. If found guilty it will be dissolved and the pair will then remarry someone

of the ministry's choosing. The same will happen if the couple does not produce a child

in the allotted time of one year.

Due to the decree and the failing economy, this writer has decided to leave the Daily Prophet and move to muggle London.

- More of 'Life Living as a Muggle' on page four under Nutjob

Hermione Granger set down her morning paper and took in a shaky breath. The toaster popped and the smell of cinnamon bread filled the room. Hermione couldn't move, she needed to think. It was March. She had a month and a half to figure out her future.

A chair scraped across the floor and her Mother stood. Hermione followed with her eyes as her Mom went about the kitchen. The very muggle kitchen. Could she live like this forever? Could she give up magic?

Her Father's news paper crinkled as he turned to the next page, blissfully unaware that her world had just been turned upside down.

In through the window, flew four owls at once. Two letters were addressed to her from Harry and Ron. The other two were from Neville Longbottom and Ernie Macmillan. Hermione dropped her head into her hands. There was nothing like a good old fashioned threat to get the population multiplying.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ I hope you all will enjoy my take on the classic Marriage Law Fic. Please let me know what you thought!


	2. Cinderella and her Weasel

**PTS**

"Hermione I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Oh come off it Harry. You know you have liked Ginny for a while now. You can either ask her to marry you, or you can marry someone you barely know. Either way, I am sure this law will be overthrown in due time."

"But Hermione, marriage is not something that I wanted right now."

Hermione shot Harry an incredulous look. Like _she _wanted to marry any more than he did.

"Look at it this way," Hermione reasoned, "You marry Ginny, and I will marry Ron. We will truly be brother and sister then."

Harry looked a bit happier at that realization and Hermione was pleased. Harry and Ginny had always felt like brother and sister to her. Harry leaned down to kiss her forehead, and Hermione felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

She should probably find Ron and get to the particulars. She would plan the wedding as soon as it could be arranged, so that she would stop getting all of these letters.

In the two days since the public shock of the new Marriage Law, Hermione had thirty-six letters from former class mates, and twelve letters from wizards she didn't even know.

She had also forgone telling her parents about this business. If the law stayed in effect, then she would eventually have to, but she didn't want to make a big deal about it. Besides, she and Ron loved each other, but neither of them were ready for marriage.

Hermione gave Harry a quick hug and a pat on the back, then stepped into Ron's home.

The Burrow was its usually busy self. Three Weasleys were arguing the Marriage Law at the dinning room table, three on the living room sofa. Mrs. Weasley was mumbling about it under her breath as she directed the duster about the men, and Ron argued it with Percy coming down the stairs.

"It's a bloody stupid law. The worst the Ministry has ever thought of. We're no better than breeding animals to them. I ask you, will the Minister have to marry?"

"Well just hold on a minute…"

"Hello Ron." Hermione interrupted Percy mid-sentence. "Can I talk to you about the law for a minute?"

"Sure 'Mione."

Percy nodded once in her direction, and stiffly walked toward the kitchen. He would have no better a time convincing his bothers there, that the Ministry's idea was actually a good one.

Hermione and Ron left the others to their debating, and stepped outside the side door.

"So Ron," Hermione began, "I know we haven't discussed it, but if the law can't get overthrown, will you marry me?"

Ron took a nervous hand to his forehead with a quick swipe over his face. As agitated gestures go, that habit of his wasn't as bad as his others. Hermione knew Ron would answer her though, despite his agitation. They'd tiptoed around this since she'd arrived at The Burrow yesterday.

"Hermione, it will get overthrown. You know that. I know that. We don't have to get married."

"But what if we do?"

"Then we will talk about it then."

"Ronald, we really need to talk about it now. If the law will get overthrown, then why can't we just marry now and get it over with. That way we both stop getting all these owls. Then we can divorce afterward."

"Well," Ron paused. Hermione felt like slapping him. "What happens if we do get married but one of those owls comes and someone we _really_ want to marry is one of them? I mean, I love you 'Mione, but what if we can only date? What if marriage ruins us?"

Shocked, Hermione was finally, for perhaps the first time in her life, speechless.

Ron rushed on, "You're a great girl Hermione. I love you. I just want to keep my options open. Now you see," he exclaimed at the furious look she couldn't hide, "this is why this law is so messed up! I don't want us to fight. I never wanted this to happen. We get along very bloody well, and then the Ministry has to go and take that away from us."

"You, you think the _law_ is what is going to break us up Ronald? Do you have any idea what you just said? I am only here until you find someone new. Until you find that perfect girl. The one you would rather marry. How long have we been dating Ronald? How long?" she screamed, "You just kept me here, making me like you all this time, while you knew you would just toss me aside later? Who am I going to marry?" Heaving, Hermione had to restrain herself from slapping him. It was the most selfish thing he had ever done.

"Well Hermione, you have a stack of guys who really want to marry you. If you wait a bit, I'm sure you would get even more offers."

"You, you, ugh! I hate you Ronald Weasley! I don't ever want you to talk to me again. What a horrible thing for you to do to me at a time like this. I thought you cared about me."

"I do 'Mione."

"Don't." she yelled. Hermione turned to storm off, only to see the completion of her humiliation. Harry had heard something, and whatever he heard, made him look as furious as she felt. And as he rushed to her side, Hermione saw who he'd been walking with. Remus and Sirius. She was stuck in a paralyzed state of disbelief, when Harry's fist went flying just over her shoulder and into Ron's face.

As Ron fell, Harry grabbed Hermione into a tight hug. "Don't worry 'Mione. We'll figure this out."

Stuck in an unmoving embrace, Hermione hugged Harry back and watched Remus and Sirius give them some privacy. Ron wouldn't marry her. Ron wouldn't marry her. Ron wouldn't marry her. The repetitive phrase wouldn't leave her head. If Ron wouldn't marry her, then who would she marry? She wouldn't give up her magic. But she wouldn't marry someone she didn't even like or had never met before.

That limited her options drastically. Everyone she would even temporarily consider had a girlfriend.

"Don't worry 'Mione." Harry spoke again, his hand rubbing soothing strokes up and down her back.

"Maybe one of the Weasley brothers will do it and you and I will still be related huh? Don't panic."

If her spine wasn't stiff before, it was definitely stiff now. Hermione felt Harry move before she could respond. Hearing the thud of Ron's body once more hitting the ground, made her feel a bit better. Like hell she would be the pity bride of any Weasley.

Ron's callous attitude made Hermione want to cry. Had he ever really loved her, or had he just dated her out of convenience?

"Come on Hermione. Let's you and me go find Ginny and we can go over your letters."

Hermione allowed herself to be pulled into the house, leaving Ron glaring at them.

Hermione ran upstairs and fished every crumpled up and torn letter she had out of the bin in Ginny's room.

"What's going on Hermione?" Ginny asked, pausing her quill over her letter.

"Your brother has been using me. He won't marry me. Now I have to find someone who will in a month."

"No." Ginny tossed her quill to the desk, splattering her ink jar in the process. "When I get my fist in his eye, he will regret it. He will also regret the spiders he will wake up with tomorrow."

Hermione heaved a dry laugh, "Thank's Gin. But Harry probably broke his nose already." Clutching the bunches of parchment to her chest, Hermione walked to the doorway. "Harry is going to help me go through these. Would you help too?"

"Of course I will. Let me just clean up this mess before Mum finds out. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Hermione rushed downstairs to make sure Harry wasn't starting a fight with Ron again. She didn't care one bit if Ron got injured, but she needed Harry's focus for this. This would be the biggest test she'd ever prepared for. Each letter had to be reviewed, organized, and discarded in a critical fashion. No mistakes. If Hermione chose the wrong person, she could end up in a hate filled marriage for a whole year. And if the law didn't get repealed before the year was out, then she would have a bad marriage, and a child.

Setting her letters on the kitchen table, Hermione pulled a chair out for herself, ignoring the Weasley bunch sitting at the same table, and started her sorting. Ginny sat next to her almost a minute later, followed by a solemn Harry.

"What's doin' 'Mione?" Fred asked, chewing on a chocolate frog.

"Your brother won't marry me." She muttered, wishing now, that she'd done this in the privacy of Ginny's bedroom instead. She focused on the name in her hands, pointedly ignoring any looks coming her way. Ben McGreggor started the first pile of the evening.

As if they sensed her pain, The Weasley's at the table all stood as one, and scooted down to her end. Without a word, they started unwrinkling her letters.

At some point, Remus and Sirius joined the table. Hermione hadn't even noticed until Remus handed her a handkerchief. She was surprised for a moment, until she realized that her tears were blotching the parchment. She thanked him and accepted.

The silence stood stale in the kitchen as they all sorted through her options. Hermione put the letters that were clearly a joke, in the bin straight away. She had four of them, all Slytherin. She then sorted through those that she knew. Only three made her list of potentials. Apparently, everyone was taking this law as the joke it was. Most of her letters were from wizards wanting to marry a real war hero, not her.

Hermione was about to put her head in her hands when Ron came storming into the kitchen. Everyone at the table stood, bringing Ron to a halt.

"Now look here, I have already been hit three times for turning Hermione down. I just want some ice then I'll get out of everyone's way." Ron started forward again, making his way to the fridge.

Had Harry hit him again? Or was it Ginny?

Ron left the house to go outside, just as his mother and father, with Tonks, walked into the kitchen. Great. Her humiliation was complete.

Gripping her wand tightly, Hermione wanted to rush out there herself and give Ron what he deserved. But, that was just not her way. She needed to figure out how to land on her feet, and do it so that Ron would envy her.

Looking around the room, she was glad to have such caring friends.

ooooo

"You can't do that Sirius!" Harry swung his arm up and around in a dramatic attempt to make a point.

"It looks like I just did." Sirius' grin usually made Harry smile. Right now Harry just wanted to murder him.

Hermione plopped down on the sofa and reached for Sirius' hand just as he was about to kick Harry in the face.

"Hermione!" Sirius turned on her. "Harry can't beat me all the time you know. I was actually going to win that round." he tossed the hand controller on the table and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest, and spreading his legs out in a relaxed position.

Hermione inched over on the sofa to allow him more personal space.

"All's fair in love and war right 'Mione?" Harry threw his arm across her shoulders to pull her in for a hug.

"Well," she began, "I am tired of watching super heroes fight each other. Besides, aren't you both a little old for video games?"

They both grunted.

Like godfather, like godson. "I was wondering if you've heard from Bill yet."

"No," Harry ran his hand over his face in exhaustion. "I just sent the owl yesterday 'Mione. He probably hasn't gotten it yet."

"Well, let's just hope that he is willing. I know it's a lot to ask. I just hope that Bill won't mind Ron's pouting for a while after the wedding."

"If there is going to be a wedding." Sirius pointed out.

Hermione glared daggers at him. Her best friends, her real ones, wouldn't let her go unmarried if need be.

Sirius stared at the girl who had always so confused him. How she could be so serene at a time like this baffled him. Harry told him that Hermione needed normal right now. Allowing her to fuss over their video game seemed pretty normal to him.

The young brunette smiled at his godson. Her face upturned, eyes bright and untroubled. He had to remind himself that he was many years her senior, and that offering to help her out would put his relationship with Harry in a bind.

Besides getting married was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

Hermione became aware that she had Sirius' full attention. His thoughtful gaze roamed her figure as Harry continued to talk about random topics. Her hands found the papers she'd started keeping in her pockets. Her letters. Caressing and crinkling her only hope of saving herself from 'former' death eaters, she found the action actually comforted her, made her feel busy. She used it to unsuccessfully avoid gazing at either of the men she sat with.

Hermione had never been so thoroughly studied by Sirius before. She wondered what was on his mind. Crinkle. His strong arms crossed over his chest, sleeves rolled up, just over his elbows, revealing part of a tattoo she had never seen all of. Focus, crinkle. Sirius shifted slightly, as though he didn't take up enough room on the sofa.

Harry had moved onto yet another topic. Quidditch, if she paid attention long enough, she might learn more than she ever has about the sport. She clutched her letters tighter and tried not to mourn the possible loss of Harry's companionship if her plans didn't fall into place. Still, Sirius hadn't taken his eyes off her.

He would nod every once in a while to something Harry said, but Hermione just knew he was really studying her. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. She turned to Harry and smiled.

Sirius focused on the antique coffee table. His mother bought the thing before he was born. It was one of the very few things that he actually liked in this cold manor. Knowing Hermione had a death grip on her letters in her sweater pocket made him want her to lay them all out on that table and go over them again. There had to be a better choice of marriage candidate. There had to be someone closer to her age, that she had a possibility of loving.

It wouldn't matter to him much, but Harry needed his friend to be happy. If she married someone close to them all and was unhappy, it would be hard on Harry to take sides. As for Sirius, the wizarding world was never really proud to claim him. Men still feared him and women still chased him because of his charm and reputation.

He had decided to go to that camp and wait for the law to get overthrown. If it didn't, then adios.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Harry broke her of her musings. Hermione smiled her best smile, the kind she used on her patients at St. Mungos, and nodded. "I'm fine. I was just wondering if we shouldn't come up with a back up plan incase I get turned down by another Weasley."

"You won't Hermione. Bill would be happy to help you out. He's the only Weasley not dating anyone at the moment. You two like each other and you are both in jobs that you can talk to each other about at the end of the day. He'll help you out."

Hermione looked skeptical. Of course that was another reason Sirius couldn't offer her his bachelor days on a platter. He had no job. He had private investments and watched over them to make sure they profited. There would be nothing for them to talk about.

Still, thinking about helping at all was out of the question. He had to go out tonight. Maybe getting into the robes of a willing witch would get Harry's young friend out of his mind. He was one sick bastard.

"Sirius," Sirius shook his head. "Sirius, you have someone at the door. Are you going to get that?"

Hermione watched Sirius stretch out his arms and push his powerful body from the sofa. She couldn't really even take her eyes off of him until he left the room. What was wrong with her?

Turning to Harry, she took her letters from her pocket. "I think we should go over these again anyway. I don't want to wait too long or they won't be options anymore."

"Wait Hermione," Harry picked up one letter, "I don't remember this one."

"Oh, that letter came this morning. David is just a guy I work with. I'm sure he is just being nice-"

"-But Baby, we had such a good time," a voice purred from the other room. "We could marry and not have to worry about this silly law anymore. Then we can have a great time all the time…"

"I'm not going to marry you Zella. We had fun one night last week. That's it for me. You know I don't do relationships."

Hermione and Harry shared a look. Hermione winked. Now it was time she did the saving. Standing and composing herself, Hermione prepared to put Harry's Godfather in the most awkward position she could.

"Sirius Black!" she shouted, Harry stifled his laughter, "How dare you cheat on my cousin like that!"

Sirius was just guiding his current problem to the door when Hermione stormed into the parlor.

She was the picture of scorned girlfriend. But wait, she'd said cousin…

"I'm, uh, Hermione, your cousin is the most beautiful girl I know. I wouldn't cheat on her."

"I'm sure Edward would be happy to know that. But he still has feelings. If you don't marry him soon, then some other lucky guy will and you will be stuck with all of these women still wanting you." She threw her hands up in exasperation, as though SHE were the one offended by his actions.

Sirius had no words. Her cousin Edward! She would pay.

"So this is why you don't do relationships Sirius." Zella looked from Hermione to him, back to Hermione, as though trying to figure out their relationship.

Sirius wanted to smile and yell at the same time. Clearly Hermione had taken care of this issue. He would just have to work extra hard tonight to prove to all the witches that he was not gay. He looked foreword to it. Stepping up to Hermione, Sirius allowed himself a bit of his revenge.

He brushed up against her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. He savored the moment for a minute, and watched Zella walk herself out.

"You could say thank you, you know." Hermione whispered, breathless.

Harry came into the parlor, the wall holding him up, laughing.

Sirius tightened his hold on Hermione and bent her foreword, grinding his knuckles into her mass of curls.

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading this story. Please review every chapter. I like to know if my chapters were a hit or miss. I have been out of practice with writing and am just now getting back into it. Love you all!


	3. Sirius Seriously?

**PTS**

Sirius Black's Seriously Tangled

It is said that love is a complicated issue. It starts and ends wars. It finds happiness in unlikely places. It makes you do unexpected things. In this post-war baby-making time, one must wonder how same sex love may complicate matters.

It appears that curiosity rages the most around young Harry Potter and those close to him. What is this gossip? None other than everyone's favorite bad boy Sirius Black. Black has been entangled in a love affair with Hermione Granger, his Godson's girlfriend, and her muggle cousin Edward Fairweather. How is this effecting our Golden Boy? Where does Black's heart really lie? These are the apples we all want to bite.

Here are the facts. Everyone knows that Sirius Black gets what he wants. Getting away with murder proves that. This hunky male member has been dipping, himself, in two very different ponds. This writer has learned from a reliable source who shall remain unnamed, that Mr. Black has been dating Harry Potter's love interest, since the end of her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry Potter is surely heart broken of course, but what is he to do? Sources agree that he is trying to mend his broken heart by marrying Ginevera Weasley, sister to his best friend Ronald Weasley. Why he believes this won't complicate matters, is undetermined.

As for Mr. Edward Fairweather, this writer was unable to find the date when Black first met up with him, or when they fell in love. However, Black was seen just yesterday professing his love of Fairweather to Granger in his very own home. He then spent the night going about town trying to denounce his new love of the male, making his declaration to Edward Fairweather seem void. Perhaps the confession was a front to distance Hermione Granger from his heart. It was said that Ronald Weasley best friend of Potters, also dated Granger until recently. That girl does get around.

So who is it that Sirius Black loves? Is it Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's love interest? Or is it Edward Fairweather, muggle cousin to Hermione Granger?

One must also ask, if Sirius Black does love Edward Fairweather, will the wizarding world lose him forever? In any case, we shall find out in the coming weeks.

Always keeping you posted,

Deborah Dowar, Daily Post

"Hermione!" Sirius shouted in frustrated incredulity. Tossing the morning post across the room, he cursed the girl for her interference. How was he going to live in peace as a muggle if he knows the wizarding world thinks he's with Fairweather?

"What's up Sirius?" Harry yawned, trudging down the stairs. "Hermione is at her place, you know that."

Sirius just blinked, face frozen in thought.

"Sirius man, you all right?" Harry asked, carefully placing his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"What?" Sirius asked, coming to. He was alright, he determined. There was little he could do to be otherwise. He had a fortune, great investments, a Godson. He didn't need a pesky, adorable, inquisitive, woman around to make him happy. He would be perfectly alright if Hermione married into the Weasley clan. He would have to figure out some other way to set his reputation to rights without involving her. After all, if all he had in life was Harry, money, and one night stands, he had better at least be respected for who he was.

"I asked if you were alright? What do you need Hermione for? She'll be here later with news about the Bill situation. Can I help?"

Sirius looked at his Godson. Harry had sleep filled eyes, his hair sticking out in every which way, determined to anger Harry in his attempts to tame it. He wore his Spiderman pajama bottoms and a solid blue shirt. All in all, Sirius doubted that Harry was up for anything at the moment.

"Have a seat Harry and let me tell you a story about the time your mother ruined your father's reputation…"

0o0

Hermione placed her morning post on the table in a fit of giggles. Poor Sirius Black, she thought, taking a sip of her coffee.

She couldn't wait any longer, she stiffined in anticipation. Summoning up all of her courage, Hermione opened the letter she got from Bill Weasley, and sighed. Bill's friend had agreed to meet with her. Truthfully, Hermione was just glad that she could finally admit to Harry the real reason she'd written to Bill.

...

Author's Note: I am sorry for the long wait fans. I am presently planning my wedding. With that, a new puppy, and a full time job, finding ideas for my chapters has been difficult. I do however, want you all to know that your responses to my chapters have been most inspiring. I am very glad you all like my story. I posted this short to let you all know that I have not given up on it. If you are signed in when you review this chapter, I will gladly personally message each of you letting you know when the rest of the chapter has been posted. Thanks again for the unwavering support readers. :)


End file.
